This invention relates to power regulation. More particularly, this invention relates to stabilizing the impedance of a power adapter.
Traditional AC-to-DC power adapters can rectify an AC power signal provided by a wall outlet in order to provide a DC power signal to a portable device. This DC power signal can provide power to a portable device regardless if the portable device is ON or OFF. If the portable device is OFF, the DC power signal can be utilized to recharge a battery of the portable device. If the portable device is ON, however, the DC power signal can be utilized to power the electronics of the portable device. Traditional AC-to-DC power adapters are deficient, however, as the impedance of traditional AC-to-DC power adapters change over time. Circuitry using DC power provided by traditional AC-to-DC power adapters can operate improperly as the impedance of the AC-to-DC power adapters change over time. It is therefore desirable to provide AC-to-DC power adapters with impedances that do not change over time.